Dragonheart
by Winnie Beatles
Summary: Maho, son of Kuki and Wallabee, is kidnapped as a babe by Father and raised to be a villain. But 9 years later, he's thinking for himself and runs away. Will he be able to find the one place he belongs and the people that he can truly call family
1. One Night

Me: Alright, I really need to get back to updating my other fanfics but here's one I think you'll find interesting.

1

One Night

It was a fresh winter night, anyone could feel it. New fallen snow blanketed the ground like an over sized rug. The moon was a bright gem in the star-studded tapestry of night.

Some might've felt it was bitter cold and stayed locked up indoors. But one happy couple ambled together, headed for home. One, a male, had the biggest satisfied smile painted on his face. The wind slightly rustled his nicely cut blond hair. Though he was quite a strong burly man, only gentleness reflected in his emerald eyes. His right arm rested on the shoulder of his wife, A tall, Japanese woman with her raven hair done up in a crisp, neat bun. Her smile was just as big and proud as her husband's, if not bigger.

In her arms slept two small infants, a boy and a girl. They were fraternal twins, born only two days ago and they were now being carefully held by their mother, Kuki Sanban Beatles. Their Father, Wallabee Beatles, was so proud, for what could be better than two healthy children?

The girl let out a silent yawn and rolled over in her sleep. Wally smiled.

"So peaceful an' beautiful with names to match," Wally sighed, "Now wot were they again?"

Kuki blew air out, "Forgetting already are we? Oh well, I suppose it won't hurt to remind you. Our son is Mahorao Quinriu Beatles. Our daughter is Matilda Toatamähine Beatles."

"Maho and Tilly, I like the sound of that," Wally summarized.

Kuki chuckled.

There was a loud rustle in the near by foliage. A large silhouette of a man stood taller than the couple. He blocked their way and anything but kindness radiated from him.

"Good evening, Mr. And Mrs. Beatles, enjoying the night?" He said grinning wickedly.

Wally's gentleness snapped and his anger was aroused, "Wot do ya want?" he snapped.

"The little one in your wife's arms."

"Forget it,"

"I guess I'll have to take him," Father sighed with mock sadness.

Wally's eyes surged with fury. He slammed his fist into Father's gut and tripped him neatly.

"Now, Tito!"

Before Wally could turn around, a large rock hit him square on the head and he collapsed senseless on the ground.

Kuki bit her lip in fear and she gripped her children close.

Father turned to Wally's wife. Kuki hastily adjusted her carrier so Maho and Tilly were huddled against her back. Battle light blazed in her amethyst eyes, coating them in a layer of blood red. Her hands were balled into fists as she stood in a fighter's stance.

Her eyes narrowed.

Father approached her quickly, only to be barraged by two fists. He couldn't call out and when he tried he was rewarded by a swift kick where it hurt. Kuki was not one to hold back.

Father managed to yowl, "Reta!"

Another stone hit, this time on Kuki's head. She hit the ground hard on her knees. The carrier came off. Kuki fell forward.

But the rock hadn't done the trick.

The protective mother launched forward into Father, who had been advancing on the abandoned carrier, and took him down. Her knees dug painfully into his stomach as she squeezed his neck with her hands.

Pebbles of all sizes pelted down at Kuki, but she was not about to let her newborns be taken.

One of Father's minions snuck from behind, trying to get Maho. Kuki turned on him.

"DON'T YOU DARE TAKE THEM!" she roared.

A rather large rock hit her skull. She advanced one step toward the invaders, then finally fell, beside the cloth she had used for a carrier.

The minion, Reia looked puzzled at the fallen female. "What did she mean 'them'? She only has a son."

"Who knows what runs through the mind of one so profoundly angered." Father answered. He picked up Maho, "Let's leave."

They had all missed Tilly, who had been hidden in the cloth of the sling. The small girl moved to her mother. She snuggled against her warm, unconscious body, waiting for her to wake up.

Father laughed as he held his prize. Maho woke up, his small eyes opened. They were violet, like his mother's, but with scarce green flecks. Looking up and seeing Father and no sign of his parents, he did the only thing he could, cry.

"Mara!"

A young girl came in. She had auburn hair with two sea coloured gems for eyes. She was no older than ten.

"Yes?" She asked in a bell-like voice.

"Take this baby and see he gets fed."

Mara courtsied, "As thou wisheth, sah." She took the babe in her hands.

"What beith his name?" she asked.

Father didn't hesitate, "Warren Wigglestien."

Mara nodded and went to the kitchen. She sat down on a stool and tried to hush the son of Kuki and Wallabee. She stroke his short, jet hair. "Calmeth theeself down sirrah, twill be alright."

He stopped wailing and looked up at Mara with solemn amethyst eyes. He could sense more kindness in her voice and touch than in Father's. Even though he didn't understand what she said he tell that all would be fine.

But all was not fine in his parent's house.

Abby and hoagie and Hoagie Gilligan had come over to comfort the grieving couple. Kuki was wailing as uproariously as ever with Tilly in her arms doing the same, seeing her mother so upset. Wally sat next to her, holding back his tears with anger.

9-month-old Rosetta Gilligan was cradled in her father, Hoagie's, arms while Abby tried to comfort Kuki.

"It'll be alright girl, we'll find him."

Kuki hiccupped as Abby stemmed the tears from the new mother's face. Matilda calmed down too, her emerald, Asian eyes still misty.

Wallabee wiped away a few tears and stood up. He faced his wife and daughter, "Kuki, Oi promise Oi'll foind our son an' bring 'im back."

Both teary eyes stared up at him with no doubt he would keep his Aussie accented word.


	2. 9 Years On

Me: I admit, I've been a lousy fanfic author, and I'm so sry. But I'll hopefully prove that it was well worth the wait.

3. 9 Years On

Rita was running away. Ice cream woman and minion of Father, Rita had taken enough abuse from Father. She had always been loyal and true to her master, but was still never treated as a true equal like and ice cream man. Her scorched hand was a result from her betrayal, helping a KND agent to escape.

She knew Father would send her nightmare, his son, Warren. He was strong and swift and always caught a traitor. Il est le fils de Père.

Rita leaped into the pond and hid in the overgrown rushes. She heard rustling and splashing and looked fearfully around. The noise became louder and then stopped. Rita turned around, and was face-to-face with Warren. His faded black, bowl cut hair looked frightening when it was wet. His violet eyes were dark, fierce and glaring at Rita.

In a voice colder than the day he was born, he whispered, "No one escapes the son of Father."

When Rita was back at the Mansion, she was at Father's feet, looking miserable and pitiful. Father's eyes, which were bright yellow as a hawk's, narrowed in contempt.

" Thank you my delightful son, for bringing miss Rita back to me."

Warren looked questioningly at his Father, "What are you going to do to her?"

Father smiled wickedly as he thought aloud, "Oh, a few small fires here and there on her, bit by bit, allowing them to lick away at her. What do you think?"

Warren was appalled at the thought, but played it cool, "Don't torture her, she's a very loyal member of your army. I would give her half the typical rations for a while and force her to double her efforts."

"But," Father pointed out, "you're not in charge are you? I am, and I'll do as I please."

He readied a small, searing flame for the tied up Rita. Warren would not see it. He took Father's dirk from the wall pegs and sliced the ropes securing Rita. "Run while you still can," he said to the lady. She nodded and did as he advised.

Father launched a fireball at the retreating Rita, but missed.

"Go bring her back," Father hissed angrily at Warren.

Warren spoke only one word, "No!"

"Turncoat!" Father screeched pointing an accusing finger at Warren. "I made a bad mistake when I took you in and called you my son!"

Warren roared back, "Look around, Father. I'm the only kid for miles around. You've never let me near another kid as long as I've lived. How can you be my real father? No loving or caring a true father would show towards his son. I've never thought you as my real dad, but respected you as a leader, until today."

"Galu, seize him!"

"First one to touch me dies!"

Anyone who had chanced a step forward froze. They all knew what the boy was capable of and none of them were prepared to mess with Warren. He backed away, Father's stolen blade still ready.

"I no longer wish to live here, Father. You've always been a cruel man, but you've gotten worse over time. I'm leaving, so may our paths never cross again."

Warren ran out of the Mansion, deaf to anything else that was said. He ran through thick grasses and tall weeds, being careful not to run into a tree. The stars that had guided many a travelers twinkled above his head. The half moon was stamped in tha night sky, a bright semicircle.

(Night)

(And the spirits of life)

(Calling)

(Oh, oh, iyo)

(Mamela listen)

(Oh, oh, iyo)

The mixed-up boy tripped and went flying into the water of a stream. He groaned audibly, causing bubbles to rise to the surface. He allowed the icy water to cool his mounting temper. Warren floated on his back, still letting his suit to become even more soaked and muddy.

(And the voice)

(With the fear of a child)

(Answers)

(Oh, oh, iyo)

(Oh, mamela)

(Oh, oh, iyo)

He can't possibly be my father Warren thought as he gazed up at the stars. He had always thought that every star was someone looking down on the earth from above. He also hoped at least one of them cared about him. Then, a constellation appeared to Warren in the star speckled night sky. It was face and upper body of an Asian girl with long, dark hair. She was watching Warren, and he knew it.

(Ubukhosi bohkoko Throne of the ancestors)

(Wendodana ye sizwe sonke Oh, son of the nation)

He stared up at her, feeling a certain connection to the girl. He blinked and she was gone. Only the millions of stars sparkled at him. So pretty, yet so far away.

(Wait)

(There's no mountain too great)

(Hear these words and have faith)

(Oh, oh, iyo)

(Have faith)

Warren slunk out of the water and onto the muddy bank of reeds and cattails. He sighed and shivered. Looking into the stream, expecting to see what a wet, filthy mess he was, he instead saw the reflection of a blond, 10-year-old boy with the same haircut as himself. Warren looked around, bur there was no one. The boy in the stream pointed at himself, and then at Warren.

(Hela he Mamela hey, listen)

(He lives in you)

(He lives in me)

(He watches over)

(Everything we see)

(Into the water)

(Into the truth)

(In your reflection)

(He lives in you)

The tousled head of a chestnut-haired boy spied on Warren. Warren looked up from the river to the rushes on the other side.

"Who's there?" Warren called.

The boy revealed himself, "Matteo Gilligan," he answered.

(Ingonyama negw'enamabala here is a lion and a tiger)

"The better question, sah, is who you are." Matteo said coolly. "I've never seen you 'round 'ere afore."

"It's a long story," Warren explained. "my name's Warren."

Matteo smiled, "Well, Oi wouldn't think ye'd wanna sit in the mud all noight, eh? Follow me."

(chorus)

Matteo led Warren to a small home in the woods. "It's our summer house," Matteo told Warren. He opened the door and beckoned Warren in. A woman in her early thirties stood inside ruffling Matteo's hair. She wasn't very tall and her hair was the colour of dried hay. The lady was garbed in a light green turtle-neck sweater and a dark blue skirt that fell to her ankles. Over this was an orange apron with a large pocket, the apron that her aunt had given to her after Matteo was born.

She turned to Warren, "Well, gidday there young 'un, though it's noight toime now isn't it? Silly me. So, Matti found yeh boi the stream, eh?"

"Oi sure did, Mum!" Matteo said.

(So wait)

(There's no mountain too great)

(Hear these words and have faith)

(Oh, ho, iyo)

(Have faith)

(Oh, ho, iyo)

(Hela, he mamela)

Indeed, the female was Winifred Beatles, now Mrs. Gilligan.

"Moind if 'e stays the noight?" Matteo asked.

"Aye, go ahead." Winnie said.

Warren followed Matteo to his room. Matteo rummaged in his closet and set up a sleeping bag up for his new friend.

"-ere yeh are, g'noight."

Matteo went into the bathroom to get changed. When he camr back, he immediately fell upon his own bed and began snoring.

Warren took his shoes off and settled in for the night, sleep following his thoughts of the girl in the sky and the boy of the stream.

(He lives in you)

(He lives in me)

(He watches over)

(Everything we see)

(Into the water)

(Into the truth)

(In your reflection)

(He lives in you)


	3. Would You Dance With Me?

Me: It's been a while hasn't it? Well, here's the third chapter, enjoy!

3

"Would You Dance With Me?"

"Cor, wot toime is it?"

Matilda Beatles yawned and rolled off her bed, only to hit the hard wooden floor covered in rough carpeting. She cursed her stupidity as she shook her drowsy head, her long, blond hair ruffling with it. Her sparkling Asian emerald eyes flickered lazily as they adjusted to the morning sun that brightened the room from the solitary window in the Japanaussie's domain.

Matilda, or Tilly as she was known, took off her green night gown and changed into her everyday wear. She slipped on an orange hoodie with extra long green sleeves and green hood. Tilly also yanked on a pair of cuffed blue jeans and a pair of black Tennis shoes.

She slunk sleepily down the stairs to the dining room.

"Good morning, Matilda!" Tilly's cheerful Japanese mother greeted happily.

"Mmghf, mornin'," Tilly yawned back. She joined heer father at the table for breakfast. Mrs. Beatles arrived shortly after her with a warm batch of hotcakes on a plate. She set them on the table and the three if them dug in.

Kuki sighed, "I wonder if Maho would've enjoyed these,"

Tilly was nonplussed. She had now and then heard both of her parents talk of the "Maho." She concluded he was some deceased relative or something. She wolfed her breakfast down and said, "Mum, I'm going to meet Rose,"

"Have fun dear,"

Rosetta Gilligan was a lovely female figure. She had rosewood colored skin and night blue eyes. Rose was garbed in a large, light blue t-shirt with dark blue trim and khaki shorts. Her chestnut hair was pulled back into a messy ponytail and two gold studs were pierced into her ears. But she was specifically known for the red baseball cap she wore, which had once belonged to her mother, Abigail Lincoln.

Rose was currently in a small meadow, a clearing in the forest. She was humming a small tune that she was making up as she went along. She was dancing to it as well.

What a dancer she was!

Every graceful movement of her tall, slim form would put any agile creature to shame. She had never danced with or in front of anyone. Never performed, never told a soul about it. She opened her eyes, standing before her was a boy.

Rose gasped. He looked very familiar two one of the delightful children, upon first sight. But at a closer look, his hair was not as neat and his eyes were not the delightful shade of goody-goody light blue, but violet, an unusual color for anyone to have.

For a moment that seemed to last forever, his eyes of pine flecked amethyst stared into her orbs the color of water reflected at moonrise.

The boy gulped before he asked, "Would you dance with me?"

In answer, Rose gently placed her hands in his. Their eyes locked on each other's, they danced together in graceful unison. Nimbly swaying, dipping, twirling, spinning, as if they had rehearsed it many times before.

Rose had so many questions to ask this stranger, who she felt destiny had placed at her feet. Who are you? Where are you from? When did you move here? Why have you come here? But Rose was lost for words.

Was this a dream she kept asking herself, or was this something truly wonderful happening?

But as suddenly as it had started, it stopped. Rose stumbled backward and the boy blushed and retreated into the woods.

Rose stared in the direction he had left. Who are you? Where are you going? Why are you leaving? Rose's questions echoed in her mind, but the boy was gone and she had no answers.

Making his way back to Matteo's house, Warren was reliving the dance in his mind's eye. The girl had been the most beautiful creature he had ever seen, and he had not even asked her name. Only the occasional floating insect or singing bird had been witness to their waltz in the woods.

"Hey, Warren, where've you been?"

Warren snapped back to attention at Matteo's question.

"Oh…er…I was just lookin' around the forest."

Matteo smiled, "I can't blame yeh, I did that a lot my first time 'ere."

Inside the house, Winifred had decided to take a mid-morning nap. In the realm of dreams, she was her 10-year-old self again. Three figures approached the deserted girl. On the right was a blond boy the same age as herself. Winnie immediately recognized him as her own cousin, Wallabee Beatles. To the left was Kuki Sanban, who was taller than both Beatles.

In the middle of the two was a girl that had traveled further through the mists of time than all three of them combined. The figure had armor that shone like sunlight on the ocean. Over all of her shielding was a flowing cloak of shimmering black. The figure wore no helmet, which revealed it to be a girl. Her skin had a pale tone and her hair was the brown of an otter's sleek coat. Kindness, courage, and respect radiated from the warrioress as she stopped with Kuki and Wally in front of Winnie.

The Warrior maiden was none other than Matthia, founder of the KND.

Her sparkling, hazel eyes that had long ago closed and glazed over in death, were as bright as ever as they stared at Winnie. Nodding at Wally and then at Kuki, Matthia turned again to Winnie and spoke in a voice clearer than rain water.

"Mahorao Shinzouryu Sanban Beatles

Wallabee's strength, Kuki's heart,

Guide him to his long lost home

For the warrior's son, the Dragonheart.

His lover will appear, the rose of the meadow

And tell who knows him least,

About that one boy who danced with her

To his twin who thought him deceased.

Yet only when four tears are shed

Can Maho and Tilly's relationship mend."

And during the prophecy, the images of Kuki and Wally faded away, and in their places stood two new figures. One was an Asian girl with long blond hair, who Winnie recognized to be her niece, Tilly, and, surprisingly, Warren! Winnie was quite confused and stared at Matthia, as if trying to ask for an explanation with her gaze. Matthia stood silent, only returning Winnie's questioning gaze with one that said, "You'll find out soon,"

Matthia and her two companions glided away in the unfathomable mists, but Winnie was rooted to the spot.


End file.
